


Timidity is the silent acceptance of bondage

by AslaugRivermoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Semi-timid reader, Slow Burn, Some Plot, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslaugRivermoon/pseuds/AslaugRivermoon
Summary: A peaceful afternoon slightly turned up on its head causes Vergil to believe you may not be as annoying as he thought you were. Leading to probably the biggest crush you've ever had in your life! The only problem is how do you go about conveying your feelings when you're timid and he isn't even attune to his everyday thoughts and feelings? *slowish burn* *some plot*





	1. Timidity is the silent acceptance of bondage

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I felt the urge to write and this is what came out of it. Honestly, it doesn't really make much sense to me, but if even one person enjoys it then it can't be too bad now, can it? This takes place post DMC5 if anyone is curious.

          A light yelp then the sound of what could easily pass as the world collapsing in on its self fills the living room and closed in patio. You feel every muscle tense in your body fully aware that it disrupted the peace of the afternoon. Slowly you turn your head to meet ice-blue eyes that boldly displayed annoyance and frustration. Shrinking you give the man whose gaze is on you a sheepish smile and bite your lip. For a moment he still holds you in place but then turns seeming to accept your silent apology. Turning you bite your lip realizing some dishes you were carrying had broke despite you being on the carpet. Sighing, you scurry to pick it up unaware that ice-blue eyes had returned to gaze on you. When Vergil was first graced with your presence, he wasn’t sure what to make of you. You were shy and reserved with him. Hell, Dante and Nero had to give him a good jab in the side to get him to stop staring at you so intensely. You felt like you were a rabbit under a wolf’s gaze. With his brother and son, you were boisterous and even in some regards downright obnoxious. This trait helped you hold your own against the teasing group of devil hunters. Which in his opinion was a trait needed in able to hang out with this group. Trish and Lady seemed to bring out a devilish side to you much to Dante’s dismay as he seemed to be the target of your teasing, jokes, and even pranks. Let’s just say it surprised him the day you sneaked up on the devil hunter and scare the piss out of him. Then again he also thought it stupid because his brother got you back later that night by lightly jabbing you in the ribs on both sides causing a loud scream to rip from you as you fell to the ground in the fetal position. It caused the whole house to go into alert. Nero, Lady, and Trish were all downstairs in a matter of seconds ready to defend you with their last breath if need be. When they realized what was going on, it was easy to tell how annoyed and even angry with Dante they were. In fact, he found himself seething with rage for being pulled out of his calm state of mind as he was reading. The others did not take kindly to his anger and annoyance being directed at you, however, you took it in stride and apologized for your end of things. To everyone’s shock, he accepted it and moved on. Right now though he was reaching his limit and believed you were possibly the most annoying person in this household. This was the fourth time in three days you had disrupted the peaceful atmosphere he rarely enjoyed. Nero, Dante, Trish, and Lady all were out on their own missions. That left you, Kyrie, and the orphans that she and Nero were caring for. This meant, in theory, it would be far more peaceful. Apparently, though theory vs. reality came into play and he wasn’t enjoying it one bit. He lets out a light sigh as he realizes you were looking him to the vacuum that was tucked in the corner of the room. You make eye contact and instantly you look away. For some reason it annoys him, in fact, it angers him. He has done nothing to warrant you becoming nervous in his presence. Standing up and putting the book down with a define thud on the table next to him he walks out of the patio and into the living.

           “I’ll go somewhere else don’t worry about it.” His tone was hard and somewhat sharp.  
           “No, please don’t I can clean this up a different way.” You fire off your cheeks heating in embarrassment.  
           “Don’t worry about it.” It comes out almost in the form of a growl.

           His eyes widen though as you frown at him. It was an expression you had never given him before and it was curious. He raises an eyebrow inviting you to speak.

           “Anger is a brief madness.” You state looking him dead in the eyes, voice strong and confident compared to any other time you have spoken to him.  
           “Timidity is the silent acceptance of bondage,” Vergil replies quick thinking he had you, you almost think you see a small smirk on his face, almost.  
           “The seeds of cockiness blossom when soiled in ignorance.” Your voice drops lower, your gaze seems to intensify.

           He opens his mouth then closes it as a flurry of emotions run through him. He mashes it down as best he can but before that; you are certain this time that his eyes have softened and a light smile tugs at his lips before he turns away silently and walks off to a different part of the house. Maybe you weren’t so annoying.


	2. With you I turn all shades of pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't think this would become a series of one-shots, but here we are. The love this has received has made me write another chapter of our timid reader. The title of this chapter is from the song Crush by Tessa Violet. I recommend giving it a listen while reading this chapter!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

         You wince as you taste blood from your lip because of biting it. The habit was horrible to have, but you couldn’t help it. Nerves getting the best of you as you looked through the paperwork scattered on the kitchen table. Kyrie and Nero gave you a place to stay and the only thing you could think of in helping to repay them was not only to help them pay the bills but also help sort out their finances. Nero had been receptive to the idea while Kyrie, bless her sweet soul wasn’t having it for the longest of time. After some badgering and insistence she caved in allowing you to help the couple. Everything ran smoothly, until he showed up... Peeking over the paper in your hand you chew on your lip more out of nervousness. Vergil was so different from Dante. While Dante was bold, loud, and brash his brother was calm, collected, and reserved. Something about his regal looks that drew you in. The man being far from the type of guy you would normally go for because even though he was all of those things you described he had an intensity about him. This quality of his gave you so many conflicting feelings your anxiety and nerves going into overdrive. One day you found yourself drawn in like a moth to a flame. Seeking his presence in the most unobtrusive way possible. Those days would comprise you sitting in the living room or back patio with him while playing on your laptop or like him indulge yourself in a good book. At first you believed he was secretly annoyed by your light intruding. Kyrie knocked that train of thinking out of you later on as she did the same thing as you. _Then again everyone likes Kyrie._ That thought hits you as your brain moves to the days where his said intensity made it difficult to be around him. Days such as these had occurred from the man coming home after a hunting demons. You could almost feel the residual high of battle radiating off of him. These moments also arose when him and Dante just couldn’t stop from going at each other’s throats and even though he was trying hard to not let the encounter affect his mood for the entire day, it proved almost impossible. So the tendency to growl, grunt, scoff, and snort in irritation was so much more than he usually would. His eyes would turn from calculative and hesitant to cold and closed off.                                                                                                                                                                                                 

        Speaking of his eyes... _He’s looking at me... wait.. he caught me staring, shit!_ Gulping your cheeks heat up as your eyes flick back down to the paper in your hand. You looked at the paper like your life depended on it. Your bottom lip throbs and tingles from how much you have been biting and chewing on it. The sound of his book closing makes you jump a little before you try and shrink into yourself.   _Why am I this way?_ This thought runs through you as you feel your ears heat up and your heart rate speed up. _Oh god. Oh god he’s coming this way!_  Although you’re completely still before him in your head you are squirming and scrambling trying to get your heart rate to level itself out. It gave you away to the three demons the frequented the house and most undoubtedly to HIM. Trish and Dante wouldn’t leave you alone for a solid two weeks when they realized your increased heart beat was from anything but fear when it came to Vergil. They did at least have the decency to not tease and pick on you when he was around, still didn’t make it any better. Nero thank your stars raised an eyebrow at you one day and hasn’t said anything to you since. Thank god. A yelp leaves you as you notice him in your peripheral vision. _When did he get so close? Huh?_  It’s barely there but the ghost of a touch brushes over your bottom lip, wiping away the blood that accumulated on it. You wouldn’t have believed it happened if it wasn’t for the slight sting that came with it. His hand at his side as if he hadn’t done the action at all.

 

           “Bad habits are the unlocked door to failure.” He isn’t looking at you as he says this his gaze focused on something outside the kitchen window.

           “Good habits are the key to all success.” You mutter a pout forming on your features defensively.

 

         There was something about his words that made you slightly defensive. He made it sound like you were an alcoholic or being like Nico and smoking those god awful cancer sticks of hers. _How rude!!!_ Your feel your cheeks puff up as your thoughts trail on. A huff pulls you to look from the corner of your eye. The corner of his lips were slightly turned up and again you see just the slightest bit of softness in his gaze. Heat spreads to your cheeks to the tips of your ears and the erratic heartbeat you leveled out a moment ago reappears. Is this his way of teasing and poking fun? You ask yourself as the man before you walks out disappearing upstairs. Is that how you could with some confidence and even boldness throw quotes right back at him? The creaking of floor boards snap your attention the person leaning against the doorway of the living room and kitchen. A cheeky smile and mischief swirled in Dante’s eyes and this time he wasn’t alone for Nero was standing somewhat behind him to the side with a knowing smirk. It was so obvious both men were taunting you. Growling you wad up some papers into a ball and throw them at both of them to get them to stop silently teasing you. With hushed snickers they walk away to the back porch leaving you to fume. _Fucking jerks._


	3. Pandora's opened up my toybox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm back with another chapter of our timid reader!! Can someone say sexual tension? Because there is a lot of that in here. The Urizen side of Vergil is tingling a tad, with that being said I do not intend to have any smut happening soon. Key word soon. Which means it will just not right now ;)
> 
> The title of this chapter is from the song Pure by Hey Violet.

       Vergil was never one to pay attention to how someone dressed. He paid little attention to fashion trends and clothing. That was until a couple of weeks ago when Trish, Lady, and you were presumably were leaving to have a night out. How you dressed that night was a stark contrast to all the other times he had been in your presence. You normally went with light and neutral colors, fairly modest and nothing too tight or form-fitting. What he saw you in that night had murder what he knew as you. Low rise leather pants, that were dark as night and skin tight. A merlot colored spaghetti strap top that had an airy nature to it cutting off just above your navel. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow up at the silvery glint of your belly button ring, but as quick as he allowed himself to express his emotions visibly it went away. Seeing you like that had stirred something inside of him that hadn’t been awake in a long time. It also spoke to the demon in him, plain and simple he wanted to devour you but not in a way which was familiar to him. Then he over heard your conversing with Dante and two ladies and the new information he got sent him reeling slightly. He was ten years your senior; he knew you weren’t close to his or Dante’s age but never did he imagine your age range fell closer to Nero’s. He almost felt dirty and perturbed by it, almost that is. The reason was because of what was happening right now. Once again you were in clothes he was not used to seeing you in and this time oh this time, it made him sweat. The black form fitted work out top and yoga pants clinging to you like a second skin was just about too much for him to handle. Especially with your back pressed to his chest as he corrected your hold on the Bokken Dante had lent you.  He didn’t even know you were training, and it burned him up, that his brother was spending time with YOU. When he had more expertise in the area of fighting you were attempting. In fact, it almost rubbed him the wrong way you didn’t ask him for help, but once again he knew that his dominate and reserved nature seemed to intimidate you.

      This frustrated him as well as baffled him, what in gods name did he do that made you shake like the last leaf on a tree? Yes, when he first met you he was staring at you intensely but that shouldn’t have warrant you to shrink away from him. It shouldn’t make your heart rate increase and beat irregularly. Hell it was doing it now!! This displeasure was not a silent one and you couldn’t help but shudder from the low growl that rumbled in his chest against your back. _Shit, were you still doing something wrong?_ You didn’t know because all you could do was focus on his body enveloping yours from behind and honestly you weren’t sure your heart was going to hold out much longer. Oh boy were you in the shock of your life as his hands moved from yours lightly grazing over the skin of your arms before settling on them to shift them to what seemed to be the correct position. That wasn’t what made your breath hitch and a slight squeak of surprise leave you though, no it was his hands going to your waist and hips turning them ever so slightly only to halt the moment the sound passed your lips. _Oh for the love of Sparda did that noise really just come from me!?_

      “S-sorry y-you just surprised, surprised m-me.” You stutter out, your cheeks surely red as beets at this point.

      “Perhaps Dante _should_ be your teacher.” His tone is firm and closed off unlike before he when he first started to help you. You turn to face him.

_I want you._ They almost come out, those three words almost slip past your tongue. Inevitably you bite down on your lips chewing on it. There was no harm in them not on the surface, but beneath it was something more suggestive. _Fuck it!_ You open your mouth deciding to say those three words, no idea where this rush of confidence is coming from. The first thing that Vergil notices after those three words leave you is your heart rate. It’s steady and calm something he started to believe would never happen. The next thing was your eyes they held nothing but determination and certainty. A certainty that you were serious in never wanting to be weak like you were when _the incident_ happened. He then noticed how he had reacted to those words his hands gripped your hips tightly. Too tightly for it to be considered him shifting your stance. So tight, in fact, his knuckles were white. He was holding you in place against him not wanting your warmth to leave him. Surely you realize just how tight his grip is on you, but as he looks into your eyes, even more, he deduces your determination to continue has made what those words could suggest fly right over your head. He deduces that you don’t even catch just how tense he is or that his gaze is anything but innocent. For the first time since knowing you, he’s happy that you are completely oblivious to the turmoil festering inside of him. Even if that means there is one more thing about you, that he finds frustrating.

 


	4. "That wasn't very subtle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on my Tumblr I just started a drabble prompt challenge for Devil May Cry. I received an ask from a user who requested Prompt number 53. "That wasn't very subtle." They then stated they loved this series and my brain strayed to write another chapter for it with THIS PROMPT so I would like to not only dedicate this chapter to the lovely jockgothbitch on Tumblr but also make it my gift to them! Thank you for the adoration and support dear ;) 
> 
> P.S If any of you are interested in the prompt challenge please follow this link here to read the rules of requesting a prompt and viewing the prompt list. https://aslaugrivermoon.tumblr.com/post/185378161650/drabble-challenge-for-devil-may-cry

      The loud bar scene wasn’t something you favored in your 20s but ever since you met the gang you found yourself in it. At first, you loathed it, the music and people were loud sometimes even crass.Then there were the rare occasions you got hit on and oh boy was that an interesting scene. The first time you were hit on you were near the bathrooms. The word no seemed to not be in this mans vocabulary because he persisted and persisted and ended up cornering you. It made a level of fear flare up in you that you have never felt before in your life. Well, you were scared until the guy was on the ground knocked out thanks to Nero who had noticed you were gone far too long to be taking a pee break. You and Nero both became very close and quite quickly on top of that. He saw you as a little sister of sorts even though you were almost ten years older than him. So when he saw you cornered and shaking like a helpless rabbit under a wolfs gaze it lit a fire in him. Be it to say all of you were kicked out of the bar because the young devil hunter just couldn’t let it go. Of course, Kyrie scolded not only Nero, Trish, and Lady for allowing you to go off by yourself but she scolded you as well for thinking it was a bright idea to do so. Ever since then you guys had implemented the buddy system. Once Nico joined the fray, she was your go to; the woman had a glare that could send a man packing. Now though any regulars or bar patrons knew well enough to leave you be unless they wanted to face the wrath of three devil hunters and an arms dealer. Now when it came to bars, you enjoyed the setting. You could relax and let loose a little. Occasionally you would even have a semi-decent and intelligent conversation with another patron or bartender. Right now you weren’t doing any of those things. Right now you were glancing at the only person in the bar who was anything but pleased to be there. It was glaringly obvious that Vergil was not one for the bar scene. You could see from here his brow was furrowed in irritation and the corners of his mouth were almost turned to a very obvious frown. However, you had to give him credit; he was trying his best to blend in and meld into human society. He probably only agreed to go because Nero had asked if he wanted to. After a few months of staying with all of you, it became obvious he was trying his best to get to know Nero and be somewhat of a father figure to him. As much as he could be a father figure to his 25-year-old son. Jumping you turn back to Nico who was glaring daggers at you. _Shit, she was talking to me, what did she say?_ You flash her a sheepish smile while thinking this and she growls her glare intensifying.

    “If you’re gonna stare at him, go talk to him.”  She grunts out taking a sip of her whiskey, your cheeks heat up at the notion.

    “ I don’t know what you’re talking about!” You huff out your face red as a strawberry at this point.

    “Well, if you won’t then that little blond thing over there will.” Nico states waving her hand over in Vergil’s direction.

    Confused you turned and noticed that in the past what felt like five seconds a petite and slender blond woman was now trying to converse with the oldest of the Sparda twins. Instantly your neutral state sours and you frown as you watch the woman’s hand go to his shoulder. _What the hell does she think she is doing?_ Gripping your drink tighter you watch as she seems to be deflected but right away tries again. Whatever is said seems to actually pique his interest and he starts to converse with her. _What the hell!?_ Evidently, you made a funny face because you hear Nico snort making you snap your head towards her to glare. She chuckles and takes another sip of her drink as you turn and watch the exchange. An urge comes over you and oh lord is it childish and you try to mash it down and take the reigns that is your impulse control but you can’t. The liquor in your system has muddled such a thing along with any reservations or inhibitions that would be connected with what you are about to do. With a deep breath, you take a swig of your drink and hop up from your seat and start making your way to the other end of the bar. You notice Nero in the corner of the bar he’s with Dante at two pinball machines and it looks like both men are fiercely at each other's throat determined to get a higher score than the other. Perfect, great conversation starter and even a better way to get that WOMAN away from him! Finally, you get to him acting as if the blonde next to him doesn’t even exist.

     “Hey, Nero and Dante are really going at it at the pinball machines you wanna watch?” You ask a light smile on your face.  

     You were a hell of a poker player, and if there was ever a time you needed your best poker face it was now. Luck seemed to be on your side because the woman beside him was all but forgotten as he got up to presumably watch his brother and son go at it over something mundane. Quickly you fire off the excuse that you were going to grab another drink and you'd be right there with them. As you order your drink make eye contact with the woman that was sitting next to him, her lip up turns slightly in anger as she hops off her bar stool and moves her way back into the crowd. About the same time Nico comes up beside you so once again you use your poker face to hide that fact that you wanted to grin from ear to ear. The arms dealer leans against the bar making eye contact a smug look on her face that was clearly meant to tease and taunt you. She even adds a wiggle to her eyebrows that makes you go stiff as the bartender slide your drink to you

     “Yknow darling.” She starts shifting her position as you take a sip of your drink. “That wasn’t very subtle.” You almost choke on your drink as she nods her head towards Trish and Lady who were wearing shit-eating grins.

     “....Shut up, Nico.”


	5. Fallin' for him was like Fallin' from grace (Heaven Pt. I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was not a planned in any shape or form. In fact, I never and I mean never thought I would project such a heavy and dark subject onto something that has been so fluffy, cute, and positive. Over time, though I have wanted to invest more creativity into this timid reader of ours and here as of late I have been working through some personal issues of mine. The content and subjects depicted in this don’t exactly match to what I went through. My history was mental and emotional. I have always found writing to be a way of therapy for me so with some deep thinking and decision making I wrote this and incorporated bit of backstory for our timid reader. With that being said there is one more part to this that will is being posted later. I would never leave this series on a bad note!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> There are mentions of domestic violence (mental, emotional, and physical) remember readers if this is a sensitive subject for you to practice self care before, during, and after reading this.
> 
> The name of this chapter is from the song Heaven By: Julia Michaels

      He was used to the sound of your erratic heartbeat; it was something he learned to do over time regardless of how frustrating it was. It started the moment he ever first laid eyes on you. However, after he started training you how to fight, it wasn’t something he heard often. The only time its tempo would increase is if you got too close to you while sparing. Which was reasonable, seeing as he displayed over time since knowing you what kind of damage he could do to a squishy human. Training you at first was annoying and cumbersome. He had to watch his strength and speed. Over time, though he increased his intensity knowing you seemed set on being able to take on demons. Right now though that didn’t matter not while he was standing in a library and instantly picking up your erratic beating heart. He never thought in a million years it could be used to determine whether you were somewhere in his vicinity but here he was listening to it plain as day. Something was off about it though and it prompted him to close the book he was glossing over and follow its sound. You were all the way on the other side of the library and as he got closer; he began to hear something….curious. You were talking to someone and once again he noticed a tone in your voice, he had only ever heard once and that was after a demon attacked you which prompted you to start your training. Fear. This knowledge of knowing you were scared struck something inside of him and he quickly started to make his way to you. In your mind, it most likely would not be quick enough as you bumped against a bookcase trying to put space between you and the last person you ever wanted to encounter again.

     “You gonna answer me babe? Where have you been?” Your ex’s voice was smooth like dark chocolate but you sensed the toxicity in it.

     “I…I..um..traveling.” It feels like hot sand is being poured down your throat as you speak.

     Tears prick eyes as you feel yourself try to come up with an excuse anything to get him to leave you alone. Anything that could get you away from him and seek Vergil who was so close but so far away right now. Six years, it had been six years since you last saw your ex. You thought you did such a good job leaving and hiding from him. You thought you dealt with the trauma he inflicted upon you every day for four years, but here he was and the anger welling up in his eyes that made you flinch back. Colliding into a person you look up to see ice-blue eyes staring down at you. Never in your entire life had you been so relieved to see the man whose hands were lightly holding onto your waist to keep you from falling. As he looks down at you, his name leaves your lips, it’s shaky and fear is more clear in it. You weren’t just scared of this man you were TERRIFIED of him and it showed. It showed as you move to somewhat to try to put him between you and him. A death grip on the sleeve of his coat. Rage comes over him for a moment before he grabs on to it trying to contain it as the man that was merely three feet away from you backs up a little. Vergil focus’s his gaze solely on the man his eyes turning cold and threatening. What the hell did he do to you?

    “Is this a friend of yours [Y/n]? It’s a pleasure to meet you I’m Tanner.” He holds out his hand, his voice full of mock interest and curiosity.Vergil refuses to shake it prompting your ex to look back at you.

    “Please come home soon ok? Me and YOUR family miss you terribly.”

    All you can do is nod and choke out a confirmation that in some ways you feel yourself believing. That you can’t help but obey. Quickly he walks away and all you can do is think about how he found you. That eventually you will somehow some way be subjected to his cruelty. Get out of here, you have to leave and you have to leave NOW! Vergil turns from a simmering rage to shock as you bolt to the other set of entry doors in sheer panic. You don’t notice it though all you can think about is getting far, far away from the place you were just in. What if he changed his mind and tried to come in there and take you back? You can’t go back there!! After what felt like a good thirty minutes you collapse against a brick building panting with tears streaming down your face. Full and sheer panic set in as countless scenarios of your previous relationship shows its ugly face. The mental, emotional, and…. physical abuse taunting and picking at your brain. You huddle into a ball shaking trying to make yourself small and unnoticeable hoping the storm brewing inside of you will go away soon.


	6. Bring heaven to you (Heaven Pt. II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys part 2 to last nights fic that came out of nowhere! Worry not I am almost done with two drabble challenge requests and I am hoping to post both of them sometime today! I so wanted to write this ending differently, but I realized it would have been way out of character for Vergil. So I hope you guys can enjoy the ending I wrote! As always, thanks for the love and support!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> There are mentions of Domestic Violence (mental, emotional, and physical) if this is sensitive content for you please remember readers to ALWAYS practice self care before, during, and after reading.
> 
> Title of the chapter is again from the sogn Heaven by: Julia Michaels

      Everything was a blur for you, you know at one point you had been against a brick wall but now you stir slightly from your exhausted state to the feeling of being carried. A familiar and comfortable smell taking over your senses. It was an evergreen with a hint of sandalwood; it reminded you of winter. Where you would spend time curled up on the couch in your favorite comfy oversized sweater with a cup of hot chocolate. You can’t really fathom how many winters you spent doing such a thing as a teenager and as a young adult. You slip back into comfortable darkness again only to stir back again to the feel of the world moving. Were you in the van? Yeah, you had to be, no other couch smelled like the couch in the van and that wasn’t a compliment. You could run a carpet cleaner over it 5 times back to back and it would still smell like cheap pizza and sweat. The only mildly pleasant thing was the lightweight that seemed to be over the top of you. Vergil looked at you gripping a sheathed Yamato tightly with both hands. Despite putting his coat over you, you were still trembling. It was out of fear and panic he could smell it the air of the van it was so overwhelming it almost covered up the smell of Nico’s cigarette she was gripping tightly because of the rapid and short explanation he had given her. He had to give you credit it took about fifteen minutes for him to find you, your training was paying off. When he found you he was greeted with something unfamiliar to him. He had seen humans terrified and horror-struck but this was different. You were curled into a tight ball on the ground gasping for air as if you could not breathe. Shaking as if it was almost uncontrollable. You didn’t even realize he was there before you even after looking you dead in the eye and giving you a good shake and calling out to you. It was frustrating he could not stop whatever was afflicting you. Whatever was afflicting you was frustrating. He almost wanted to say screw it and have Nero and Dante take over and he was so close to doing so until with a speed he was unaware you possessed grabbed onto him and clung to him for dear life. So many things went off inside of him at once. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had started physical contact with him much less held onto him the way you did. Maybe when he had conceived Nero? He shakes that memory from his head not wanting to think about such a thing at this moment. Instead, he watches as you slowly return to your senses, whatever had been affecting you earlier seemed to have lessened but the hollow stare in your eyes unnerved him.

    “Is that her wakin up?” Nico calls out.

    “It is…” He states loud enough for her to hear him.

    You barely note the conversation in your muddled state as everything came back to you tears welling up in your eyes. Oh god. Before you can go into another panic attack Nico gains your attention by sitting next to you pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. As she hugs you the realization that the light weightthat was on you was Vergil’s coat. Your fingers tighten around it, the material was definitely expensive, and it never crossed you it would be so smooth and soft but it was. Your gaze moves over to Vergil who makes eye contact with you. Normally such a stare would have sent your heart into somersaults but it didn’t the only thing you could feel was residual fear and panic. It was enough to cause you to rip away from Nico’s hug and touch making the arms dealer open and then close her mouth. She seemed to understand that touch was not something you wanted unless you initiated it so she scouts back to another cushion on the couch.

    “He found me...What am I going to do?” You choke out with a sob.

    “Honey, don’t you worry he ain’t gonna do nothin to ya. We won’t let him.” Nico states.

   “You don’t understand he will find a way! There’s nothing I or anyone else can do!” You cry out gripping your head.

   “He who believes is strong; he who doubts is weak,” Vergil states.

    You go to open your mouth but find that you can’t as his hand extends out his fingers brush over your hand that is clenching onto his coat tightly.  You look up at him the look in his eyes they hold you in place as you feel his fingers rest against yours. The look in his eyes isn’t something you have seen before although they hold the intensity you have long become used to there is a softness in them you can’t describe or place. With a deep breath, you realize that you have the strength to stand up to Tanner. You have more than that you have the power to physically stop him if need be. If you can’t then as Nico said you have them, ALL of them. Including the man who seems to be trying his best give you some relief or comfort. It’s enough to make your heart skip a beat and your cheeks flush slightly as you finish the quote.

    “Strong convictions precede great actions.”


	7. It's bloody and raw, but I swear it is sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this Vergil seems to be confused about how he is feeling about our dear reader? Why oh why would that be? This idea has been floating around in my mind for a while and honestly since I started this series. I wanted to give it to you guys to say sorry for not working on the requests I have been sent via tumblr. Also, I feel it's been some time since I have posted a chapter for this series of one-shots. I am working on another chapter as well for this series and I hope to have it out soon. Until then enjoy our confused boy. 
> 
> The title is from the song Angel of Small Death & The Codeine Scene By: Hozier

      It was odd the feeling that was festering in him. It was something he hadn’t felt in a very long time and it was hard to identify what it was. All he knew was that he was not pleased with his younger brother, no scratch that. Displeased was putting it lightly, Vergil was enraged with him. What the absolute hell was his brother thinking when he told you that you were ready to hunt demons? Yes, you were with Nero but his son’s habit of adding flare and taunting his enemies was a reckless habit of his that could very well cause you to get hurt. He stops his train of thinking as his brows furrow at that thought. What does he care if you get hurt? It would be your own fault not Nero’s not even Dante’s but the thought of you getting hurt made the pit in his stomach grow.  _What was this blasted feeling?!_  Why was he experiencing it?! Growling he stands suddenly from the chair he was sitting in on the patio. He came here hoping the silence and the gentle atmosphere would allow him to read, but he scanned the same page in his book for the past twenty minutes as he tried to discern the emotions swirling around inside of him. Vergil’s gaze moves to your laptop that was sitting on the small table next to the chair that you frequented. Many afternoons you would sit here in the same room with him. He couldn’t understand you, it was infuriating and baffling. There you would sit so interested in his company and presence. Your stare and gaze on him feeling like fire on his skin although you normally had a softness to you. However, if he so much looked at you the wrong way, your heart skyrocketed and you paled a little. Then there was the smell you would give off it was akin to fear...nervousness maybe? Sighing he sets his book down heading to the small kitchen, tea was something he always went to when he couldn’t fully understand and process the emotions that were going through him. His trip to the kitchen comes to a halt when he notices Dante texting away on his cell phone. Recalling the distaste he threw towards his younger brother only a few hours ago. Both men had been working hard to appease Nero with their arguing, not that they would ever admit that to him. So when things got tense and a breaking point was just beneath the surface both stayed quiet and opted to act like the other didn’t exist. As Vergil watched the teapot mindlessly he couldn’t help but glance at the clock on the wall. It’s been seven hours, they should be back by now. Another aggravated sigh leaves him as he shifts leaning against the island. _What the hell is this feeling?!_  The sound of the door opening and laughter snaps both men out of their thoughts.  **  
**

      “Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad! I thought it was a good look for the damn thing.” You stated, referring to the Hell Caina whose face you half way blew off.

     “Hey anyone home!?” Nero shouts out coming into the kitchen with you behind him.

The both of you pause to see Dante and Vergil looking at you two. Then again, anyone would look at the both of you because of the ash, blood, and guts you were covered in. Vergil’s stare made you stand in place as a blush crept up your cheeks, thank god you were covered in demon blood and most likely already flushed from your hunt. You clear your throat trying to calm your increasing heart rate but it seems to snap Dante out of his shocked stare and a moment later he belted out a laugh clutching his stomach. “By God you weren’t lying when you said you were ready to get messy little girl.”  It takes a minute to break your gaze from his and you give Dante the cheesiest grin you could manage. Vergil can’t help but stand there and look at you. You needed a shower, neigh you needed to be sprayed down five times over and doused in bleach to probably get clean and his son also needed it. That grin though, something about it made his heart flutter but, the nervous coil that had wound itself up so tight in his stomach slowly undone itself and weight he didn’t know he was carrying seemed to lift off of him. None of the blood on you was yours it was all demon. His gaze goes back to your face though, there was a look in your eyes he had never seen on you before, it was new to him and it made another surge of emotions run through him. It choked him up and again it felt like his heart rate fluttered. It was a look he knew well he and his brother mirrored it plenty of times over the years when they fought each other or had fought a real challenge. It was a high from the adrenaline of putting yourself in danger to kill a demon. It was the high of a successful hunt and he dare not admit it to anyone. He in some ways didn’t want to admit it to himself but it was a good look on you. After what happened a month ago at the local library regarding your ex-lover Vergil was irritated by you again. It was not how it was when he initially started to get to know you, but it was there. When you had hidden yourself away in your room and forego your training with Dante was when it started to kick in. How on earth were you going to kill a demon if you couldn’t handle a single human man? Be it to say Nero had quickly picked up on his irritation and both father and son had came to blows for the first time since his return from hell. Nero, like he was with Kyrie was fiercely protective of you. Vergil was no physical threat to you, but a threat to your dignity. Dante had even thrown a few quips at him and it was the last one he threw that stung.  _You of all people should know what trauma does to a person._ The tramua of being turned into Nelo Angelo was far different from what you had expeirenced and he had wanted to argue that, but if he did then he would be admitting weakness. Admitting his faults and weakness’s wasn’t something Vergil was capable of and he had grown in strides to learn that certain things such as family, friends, and emotions did not make him weak. They made him stronger, but admitting that he was weak at certain point and had suffered harm without a scar to show was something he just couldn’t get over. It was this thought that lead him back to his original opinion which was that at first, when he learned you were training to fight and kill demons he thought you were insane. He thought you were in over your head.

      Time progressed though and Vergil soon found you were serious and determined to go through with it. The several hours he spent training you and helping you to hone your skills was insane. Dante eventually took the reigns back from him because frankly, he was being too hard on you. His training was wearing you down rather than helping you. Then again if anything it helped your stamina when he pushed you past your limits and then some. All of it paid off in the end and he could see that now. The feelings that had been present in him for the past year were gone and all it took was this moment. This moment to see that you were indeed in your element and comfortable with the horrors and terrors of the world, but it still didn’t answer the question. What was it that he was feeling? Unaware of Nero’s eyes on him his brow furrows as he picks his brain and tries to analyze and run over every moment spent with you. “Well, I’m gonna take a shower, because of ladies first!” You chirp bolting away before Nero could contest. He laughs and starts to tell Dante how the hunt went and midway it is then he noticed his uncle wasn’t paying attention to a single word he was saying and instead of looking at his father who was so unaware of now not only his brother’s stare but his sons. Dante cracks a grin. “See brother told you she was ready, you didn’t need to worry about her after all.” Vergil stiffens as that word seems to hit him in the gut. Worry. Worried? HE was worried? Was he worried about your safety? Yes, he amended…Yes, indeed he was. Even though you had a fire in you that seemed to be incapable of being extinguished you were human. Suciptle to harm and pervious to death. The thought that he was worried about you makes him halt all thinking because it made him ask another question.  _Why would I be worried about her?_ He feels his brow furrow as both Nero and Dante’s gaze seems to burn into him and it makes his skin crawl. Looking up he catches his brother looking at him like a cat that got the canary. It was irritating more irritating than the emotions swirling in him. It was as if his brother knew something that he didn’t, which was absurd because Vergil knew himself better than anyone else. Still, the glint in his younger brothers eyes was finally pushing him over the edge. Weeks of taking deep breaths and trying to be “an adult” as Nero had put it that clearly wasn’t enough to curb his demonic temper. Weeks of bottled up headbutting rose to the surface and there was no stopping it. Nero felt what was like a wave of energy go over him and the sound something whizzing in the air. Not even a second later Dante was on the ground clutching his abdomen as one of Vergil’s summon swords stuck out of his back. It had impaled him through and through. Before Nero could make a comment his father walked away leaving Dante on the ground laughing his ass off as blood pooled on the floor.

       “Seriously, man?! Kyrie will be home soon!” He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

       “Come on you have to admit it’s funny that he doesn’t even realize it.” Dante laughed as the summon sword disappeared.

       “Right now all I’m thinking about is you cleaning up this mess. So do it.” Nero hissed throwing a washcloth and cleaner at him.

     Dante watched as Nero walked away shaking his head while grumbling about going to go find his dad. Picking up the rag and cleaner he smirked again. Vergil, may be his older brother and in some ways more intelligent than him, but lord could he be dense at times.


	8. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly am I on a roll right now! So I had no intention of finishing this chapter until tomorrow morning or even Friday but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. After this one I am not too sure when I will posting a chapter for this series again so we may not see something for a while. I have mainly been working on things I want to do to kick my imagination on and get rid of my writer’s block that way I can work on the requests I have in my Inbox on tumblr. I’m so sorry guys for not getting to them. Here I thought being on vacation for this whole week would even inspire me to do so but alas still nothing. 
> 
> The title of the fic is from the song Umbrella By: Rhianna, however when I wrote this fic I was listening to the cover by J2 Ft. Jazelle. I recommend you give a listen to both! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of PTSD (domestic abuse) and depictions of violence. Remember my lovelies to always practice self care before, during, and after reading this content if it is one of your triggers.

   Tonight was much like the night you experienced a couple of months ago. The thunderstorm that was raging was a pop-up and was not forecasted. You might have enjoyed the sound of the rain pelting against the window and the rumbling of the sky but it was occasionally drowned out by the screams coming from the room next to yours. Every fiber in your being wanted to go in there and try to rouse the man who was a room away from you. To take the pain and terrors, his mind was inflicting upon him, but you had already tried that before and it didn’t yield the greatest of results. In fact, recalling it made a shiver run down your spine as your fingers lightly brushed along your neck. Shaking your head you got out of bed and started to head downstairs wincing at the scream crossed with a growl that rattled your eardrums. Normally this wouldn’t have continued this long but Dante, Trish, and Lady were on a mission and you and Vergil both were staying at the shop for the night after your own mission because it was closer than Fortuna. So you do what you had silently promised, to offer him the only comfort you could. As you began to heat up water on the stove, your mind drifts to the first time you had tried to pull Vergil from his night terrors, and it would be your last. **  
**

_Eyes snapping open you scan your room and tried to rub the tiredness from your eyes. You weren’t entirely sure why you had woken up. Maybe it was from the thunder that was rumbling the window of your bedroom. Sliding out of bed you looked outside to see the rain coming down by the bucket full. A wince graces your features as you remember that Kyrie had left the clean clothes out during dusk to dry overnight. With this kind of rain, the clothes would most likely still be soaked in the morning. Sighing, you pace in your room for a moment running your hand through your hair as you debated on if you could go straight back to bed or if you needed a midnight snack. You decided you could just crawl right back into bed and before you can slip underneath your covers; you hear something being knocked over in a different room. It halts you and instantly you try to figure out where the noise came from.  Instead of hearing something else hit the floor or shuffling you instead hear something akin to a growl. It came from… Vergil’s room. An overwhelming sense of curiosity rises in you and the next thing you know you’re standing in front of his closed bedroom door. The light noises in his room persist and a thought crosses your mind and you try to shake it off as best as you can, but the light cries are unmistakable. He is dreaming, and it isn’t a pleasant dream. Your limbs feel heavy and a little voice in the back of your head tells you it’s a bad idea, but you ignore it knocking lightly on the door hoping that maybe it would pull him from whatever terrible dream he was going through. Nothing. Absolutely nothing happens so with a deep breath you open the door and walk into the room. The scene before you makes you bite your lip, Yamato was in its sheath discarded carelessly on the floor right at the side of his bed. That wasn’t what had your heart rate increasing and the nervous pit in your stomach grow. Vergil was gripping the sheets of his bed tightly to the point you could hear them beginning to rip under the stress of it. If you could see better his knuckles would surely be white. His breathing was quick and labored and his normally slicked back hair was sticking to his face from the thin layer of sweat that had accumulated on him. “Vergil…” You call out to him softly creeping closer to him hoping your voice alone would finally do the trick. It almost seems like it has the opposite effect as his body twists and turn. “Vergil.” This time your voice is firm and louder as you hesitantly reach out for him. Again you call out to him as your hands make contact with his shoulders. What happens next feels like a blur and the next thing you know your back is pressed against the soft sheets of his bed and involuntary yelp almost escapes you, almost. It’s stuck in your throat and you don’t know why. It takes what feels longer than what it actually was to realize it was because of his hands wrapped tightly around your throat. It takes another second for you to realize you can’t breathe. Another second to look up at him as instinctively your hands start to claw as his desperate to pry them off of you while realizing he was still asleep. Your lungs begin to hunt as you feel yourself for some reason try to hold your breath even though another part of you is screaming for oxygen. Feet flailing, body writhing underneath his, your hands go to his face clawing and smacking at him trying desperately to wake him up. Tears prick at your eyes as somehow your foot makes contact with the nightstand next to his bed. The force of it is enough to make it come crashing to the floor. Your vision starts to see spots of black as suddenly Vergil’s weight is removed from you. The first breath you take in burns but when you go the exhale a scream that is a mixture of pain and terror comes from you. During this moment you vaguely hear Nero calling out to you as he grabs onto you trying to get you to focus on him but kick him away before falling to the floor the tears that had built up streaming down as another cry comes from you while your lungs desperately try to get oxygen into you. Your brain is working into overdrive and you don’t know what you want or need, and another moment goes by before you throw yourself into Nero’s arms trembling. “Nero, get her the hell out of here! Now!” You hear Dante state. The adrenaline still running through you forces you to turn to the sound of his voice. Your eyes landing on Dante who has Vergil pinned to a wall who in some ways seems to be just as bad off as you. However, you don’t see it, you don’t see his ghost-white face and look of terror in his eyes as he stares at you. Confusion turned into realization at what had happened. You don’t see the rise and fall of his chest as he takes ragged gasps of air just like you. You don’t realize at that moment just how guilty the oldest son of Sparda feels._

     What happened that night had in some ways completely regressed every bit of progress you had made so long ago after escaping your ex-boyfriend and for a solid two weeks, you could not be in the same room as him. His very presence sent you into a state of panic and anxiety. It wasn’t even him you feared, it was the fact that he had suddenly become a trigger for your PTSD. The past melding in with the present and the events of that night was debilitating. Out of nowhere, Vergil had stayed at the shop with Dante refusing to even step a foot in Nero and Kyrie’s home if he thought there was even a chance of him seeing you and you him. That wouldn’t solve the problem though it was a temporary fix as you tried to re-gather and compose yourself. This was something Vergil himself seemed to realize, so it shocked not only you but the rest of the gang when he had openly apologized to you before everyone else. It was only one sentence but none the less he had apologized. Lady and Nico did not want you to accept what they deemed to be a poor excuse of an apology but you accepted it. You knew that Vergil would not be the type to explain himself. What was there to explain? What more could he say to make it better? There were no valid excuses for what he had done. He knew that and you knew that so you accepted it with good graces. Your acceptance of it seemed to throw him for a loop, the look on his face seemed shocked and confused. It was as if he was expecting maybe even wanting you to reject it. That wasn’t you though, because at its core it was an accident and everyone else knew that but some still had trouble accepting it. You’re shaken out of your thoughts from the sound of the tea pot starting to slowly whistle.  _Shit._  You hiss and turn off the stove taking the pot off the stove and setting it onto a counter. It was something you did frequently, so much so Kyrie had shown you ways to lower the temperature of water for tea. The cold to hot ratio was something you learned quickly, and you thanked your stars for it. A few minutes later you heard the distinct creak of the shop’s staircase and a moment later your eyes met tired and wary blue ones. A ray of emotions passed over them some you could identify others you could not. There was a tense silence between you two and it made you gulp as your heart began to pound.  _What the hell was I thinking? Who the hell wants tea after having night terrors?_ You ask yourself this while looking at the cup of chamomile tea sitting in front of you.  _Way to go [y/n], fucking idiot._  Exhaling you look at him then back at the tea and then the kitchen sink as you chew on your lip. 

   “You don’t drink Chamomile.” It was a statement one that makes your gaze snap back to his.

   “I...don’t.” Your words are slow and you almost try to present it as a question hoping to throw him off.

   “No, you don’t like it.” His voice was soft, but it challenged you to tell him different.

_How does he know that?_ You ask as you try to wrack your brain chewing on the bottom corner of your lip. That’s when you remember you had mentioned that you dislike the taste of the herbal tea sitting in front of you. Kyrie had offered some to you when Vergil first started staying with you guys. The half-demon had been in the room.  _He remembered that?_  Your cheeks heat up and you open your mouth after licking your lips. You were caught, now you had to fess up because who else was it for? Ghosts? You almost snort at the idea. “I um...made it..for you.” You whisper looking at your feet, surely your face beat red at this point. You could hear your rapid heartbeat in your ears and the nervousness that was bubbling in you seemed to give you a stomachache. You push the cup of tea slowly towards him your fingers trembling. Lord knows if you had tried to pick up the cup it would have gone tumbling to the floor. It was not surprising or hidden knowledge that when you became nervous, you also became the biggest damn klutz in the world. Cool fingers run along the top of yours before you can pull back and it makes you freeze for but a moment as Vergil pulls the teacup from your hand carefully. You take a curious glance up at him from your lashes and oh are you glad you did, even though the sight before you make your cheeks flush even more. He wore a slight half-smile while his eyes held a small softness to them. The only word that could describe the scene before you was beautiful. Vergil turns and leaves the kitchen before coming to a stop in the doorway, he turns his head the smile still somewhat gracing his features. “Thank you.” 


	9. Bénédiction de Dieu dans la solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am so excited that I could write this chapter finally. I wrote it because a good friend of mine who encouraged that I continue that cute, random, out of the blue one shot that I wrote become a series. I meant this idea to be for Chapter 2 but I decided against doing so and I’m happy to be using it now. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! 
> 
> The title of this chapter is actually the title of a piano piece, Bénédiction de Dieu dans la solitude Composed by: Franz Liszt. 
> 
> The title translates to The Blessing of God In Solitude

     The peace of the afternoon was something Vergil was taking great pleasure in. After a series of days where the heat was unbearable a day of overcast made it where it was not just the orphans, Kyrie, and Nero were caring for were going outside but all the adults. He didn’t mind the children they were a change when he first started living here. Not only did he have to get used to being a father and adjusting to the human way of life again but he had to adjust to in some ways being a grandparent. It was frustrating and downright irritating. The boys didn’t take to him well at first and the feeling was mutual, but he would not show his son or brother than he couldn’t handle a couple of children. That was then, and this was now and he sometimes enjoyed their company and found himself partial to Julio. Closing his book Vergil scanned the patio and again for what felt like the hundredth time this week he found himself drawn to the piano sitting off the side. It had been forever since he had played. He couldn’t recall when the last time was, which suggested he had to at least have been a teenager, maybe even as far back before his mother died. She loved when he played. One of her favorite things to do was sit in the formal living room on the couch and watch him, praising him even when he messed up.  Lifting the lid he plays, and it doesn’t go unnoticed because he wasn’t the only one taking advantage of the house being empty. You were currently working on a crochet hat for a child. It was a quick and efficient way to make money to help Kyrie and Nero.

      Most of Fortuna’s residents especially the elderly did not like outside goods and preferred handmade ones’s so you had a steady clientele that liked your work. When the melody filled your senses, a gasp slipped from you and your work fell to the floor. The tune was one you were very familiar with; you heard it for a good part of your childhood. You knew Kyrie could play a little, but this piece seemed to be something above her skill level. That wasn’t something you’d say in front of Nero though, he was defensive about her musical abilities. Then again he was defensive about everything with her. It showed he wasn’t a straight-up punk, only a little bit of one. The tune rang throughout the house and it carried you all the way downstairs and why you were surprised at who was sitting at the piano was beyond you. The way the sunlight was hitting him made your heart skip a beat. How could one person be so beautiful was beyond you. It almost made you jealous at how good looking he was. At this point surely he knew you were here, or that’s what you thought until you took a step down on the patio the floorboards creaking. It halted him as his head turned in your direction.  _Shit, he didn’t know._  The look on his face was anything but pleased, you couldn’t blame him though because after seeing the way his nimble fingers moved over the keys you could tell that it was a complex piece. Red rushes to your cheeks, somewhat out of embarrassment and due to once again he just looked so god damn beautiful.  **  
**

      “S..Sorry, the piece sounded familiar… And...Uh, I wanted to see who was..pla-playing.”  Stuttering out you look at the floor as the finish on the floorboards suddenly becoming one hundred percent more interesting than what it really was.

     “Do you play?” He asks his features no longer showing any trace of his earlier irritation.

     “Uh, oh um no… My grandmother tried to teach me, I couldn’t get the hang of it. I mean she played the piano...She played that piece a lot.”  You stumble on your wording and all it does is make your face heat up more and your heart race. 

_I should just dig a hole and put myself in it and let Dante kill me._  That thought rings in your head because of the sheer amount of embarrassment you felt by stumbling over your words. It was just one of those days that you could not communicate well with Vergil. You hated days like these; it felt like your anxiety was in overdrive. It wasn’t just Vergil you would have trouble with it would be everyone and everything. Tasks that you would have no trouble performing at all any other day would be overwhelming. Right now though being alone with Vergil was really making your brain scream at you. Confusion raises in you as he stands up and stays next to the seat looking at you with an expectancy until it clicks.  _He… wants me to play?_ The amount of flush your cheeks were gaining was making them pulse and hurt. Did he not understand what you said? You couldn’t get the hang of it. No, you amended he did, but you can tell he didn’t care. Gulping you make your way to the bench and sit at it, and you once again find yourself chewing on your lower lip. Honestly, he should pay for the amount of chapstick you use because of him. The only thing you remembered was twinkle twinkle little star, and you didn’t want to play that with him nearby, but what else could you play? Taking a deep breath you place your hands on the keys and a second later you hear a huff of… amusement? You knew that sound anywhere; it was something you looked for when he was still training you. It was something he used to taunt you and poke at you. Cheeks puffing up and most of the pink leaving them your head snaps up and your challenging gaze meets his amused but soft one. It makes you deflate and cock your head to the side before his hand presses against the middle of your back. Instantly you straighten it, used to his touch ques on how your posture should be. 

    Well at least it was just your back that needed correcting. Before another thought can pass through your mind, he moves behind you and you find his hands going over the top of yours it feels like a jolt of electricity goes up your arms. His frame looming over you from behind as his cheek brushes against your forehead. The nervous pit in your stomach doubles in size and you suddenly feel light-headed, if you don’t pass out it will be a miracle. Surely he hears your rapid heartbeat, surely he sees just how much of a nervous flustered puddle you are. His fingers press down on yours making the keys strike along the strings in the piano’s soundboard.  _Oh… Oh, he’s helping me play…_ This continues for what feels like an eternity him guiding you to play the piece you adored and looked forward to each Sunday afternoon after you went to church. The feeling of wanting to faint disappeared butit was replaced with a giddy feeling that felt as if you were intoxicated or high. It might have something to do with the way he smells because damn whatever cologne he was wearing suited him. Vergil also would be lying if he tried to say that he wasn’t doing this to be close to you. Over the course of the past few months especially after each night he had a night terror there you were in the kitchen wearing the most ridiculous cartoonish pajama bottoms with a cup of chamomile tea waiting for him. It was an unspoken agreement. One he was uncertain about how he should feel. He wanted to ask Nero about it because lord knows he wasn’t going to talk to Dante about it, but he decided against it. He decided against asking Nero about the foreign feeling of serenity and peace he felt when in your presence because he craved it. He craved being near you and close to you. 

    Right now he was in a sort of bliss like state as well because of your scent melded in with your shampoo, he so deeply wanted to just bury his nose in your hair. It took all his self-restraint and focus on not to do so. All the while in the back of his mind he was wondering what in gods name was going on with him? Why did he enjoy the closeness? Why did he feel what he was feeling? What was he even feeling? Once the piece was done he pulled away reluctantly and noted how he felt this feeling of loss by not having your warmth. You turn and look at him a small smile on your face. “Thank you..” It’s a low whisper and he almost doesn’t hear it over the rapid beating of your heart. Vergil doesn’t know why but it finally clicks he doesn’t know if it was the calm peacefully look on your face or the smile paired with joyful and admiring eyes, but it clicks. Because even though your heart is beating faster than it should the look on your face tells a different story. It is not one of fear and that holds him in place. Before he can delve any further into it a knock on the door startles both of you. 

     “Um Mr. Vergil, Nero needs your help with something. He asked me to get you.” Kyrie’s voice was light and even.

    He nods at her and dare you say it he leaves quicker than what he normally would. Almost as if he is desperate to leave the room, to get away from you because the silent look you both would give each other to excuse your presence is not given. In fact, he doesn’t look at you all. The only thing you can do now is sit at the piano throughly confused with Kyrie who seems to have a confused look about her as well.

 

 


End file.
